


Fox in the Henhouse

by 1800areyouslapping



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Gang Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, brother!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800areyouslapping/pseuds/1800areyouslapping
Summary: Commission for Anonymous (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*! You’re Genji’s little sister and you’ve been a very bad girl. Using Genji’s bed for your camgirl show and he found out. Now he’s getting you back for it~





	Fox in the Henhouse

You’re so gullible. Incredibly easy to manipulate and trust Genji far too easily— not wholly true. You don’t trust him per se. You know he’s up to something; Genji’s always up to something. You struggle as he guides you, blindfolded, into a what you believe to be a club. It took a lot of convincing to even get you in the car that brought you here (what you called bugging).

You believe you’ve been convinced to join him for a night out, that you’re being guided into some highly exclusive and secretive club. Wearing your slutty dress, already a tipsy from the ride over. You drank freely, he didn’t have to push or pressure you into putting the bottle to your lips (he would have if it was necessary). Stating: “If I’m hanging out with _you_ for the night, I’ll need to be drunk.”

Yeah, you ‘hate’ him. Can’t stand him. That must be why you’ve been sneaking into his room and using his bed as your personal playground. Wearing Genji’s shirts while you fill your pussy with big toys and cum on camera for strangers online. Boasting to those same strangers about your nasty incest fantasies. Admitting you’re fucking yourself on your own brother’s bed while he’s out all night… and they tip you for it.

He caught you in the flesh before he found you online. Came home at three in the morning, snuck in through his balcony. Slid open the door, quickly closed it when he saw you riding a dildo. Completely naked, and staring longingly into the blank face of a camera. He slid it back open, just a sliver. Just enough to watch you spear yourself on the cock, take it out and stick the thing— shiny with your own juices, inside of your mouth. You gagged on the thing, made your face messy with frothy strings of slobber. He’d walked into a porn video, and it was featuring his own little sister. 

Believe him or not— he wasn’t interested in fucking his own sister. That was until he saw your tits bouncing, and one of his shirts laying beneath you acting as a towel. All of a sudden, he had a raging boner (the hardest he’s ever been). Unthinking and far too okay with his newfound knowledge Genji reached into his pants and stroked his rock hard cock to the rest of your show. Right there on the balcony. Hunched over, creeping in on his own room. A guard, one of the maids, father, Hanzo, anybody could have just… looked up and seen him acting like a degenerate, with a closed fist, jerking wildly in his underwear. 

He let you believe you’d gotten away with it— again. Snuck into his own room directly after you packed up your filthy toys, tossed his shirt in his hamper, and left. Genji went and removed the t-shirt from his hamper. Wondered how many times you’d tossed his clothes in here. Left them wet, dirty, smelling like your cunt.

He found your website of choice that night… morning. Sat there ‘til the Sun came up browsing and searching, when he finally found you. Sniffed the wettest spot on his t-shirt and jacked off again to the teaser photos you left up on your profile.

There’s a much simpler, much nicer way to go about letting you know that Genji by far, and without a doubt, is your biggest fan. But Genji is your big brother. He feels the need, has an overwhelming urge to get you back for being such a massive cock tease for so long. Hence why he’s guiding you into a seedy motel room and not a seedy club. Waiting in the motel room’s a group of his horny friends, waiting to ruin you in front of a camera and a live audience…

The night is cold. Goosebumps litter every inch of skin that is exposed to the cool air, and that’s a lot. It doesn’t help that Genji is being so handsy. He clings to your hips, manhandles you this way and that way. No surprise to yourself that it’s doing something for you. It may be cold outside but you’re still warming up on the inside. Mindlessly you let him guide you, wonder if you might get him to dance close to you tonight.

You trip as you step into, instead of over, the lip of a doorway. “Genji!” you complain as you gather your footing. “Could have warned me…” Suddenly the silence dawns on you. For a club, it’s very quiet. “…Why don’t I hear any music?”

“You’ll see.”

Your heart skips a beat, where did he take you? Mentally you kick yourself for really believing that you needed to be blindfolded per some list of rules the club had, that, in hindsight, definitely sounded made up.

You’re about to remove the blindfold when Genji shoves you. You yelp as you crash into a sea of arms and chests. Those arms wrap around your waist and spin you around. You tear the bandana from your face, tossing it to the ground. Look around yourself blinking, eyes wide with fear. You recognize some of the faces— Genji’s friends. Other’s are strangers. You are surrounded by men. Some younger, some older, one much much older. Five of them in total. All eyeing your body, grabbing their crotches, licking their lips.

You look to Genji hoping he’ll provide answers without you having to ask, and he does. “No solo show tonight.” He points to a camera set up on the cheap entertainment center, a holoscreen next to it shows you and all the men crowding you. Manhandling you into a better position, groping at your breasts, lifting up your dress, making crude comments, and expressing blatantly their wishes to fuck your pretty little mouth and your pretty little cunt.

You’re used to nasty, detailed comments. Your fans leave them all the time. What you’re not used to is hearing them out loud, finding that the expressions both offend and arouse you. You recognize the website, it’s the one you use, on what you had thought was **on** the down low. It hits you. Genji caught you, he _knows_.

Genji approaches you, nonchalant and predator-like. The group disperses like a pack of wolves letting their alpha have the first bite, until it’s just you and Genji in frame. He grabs a hold of your neck, forces you in for a rough and messy kiss. You reluctantly kiss him back, despite all the flight or fight coursing through your veins. You’ve fantasized about getting a kiss like this, and much more, for what feels like forever… but never with a group of Genji’s friends and a camera watching while you bury your tongue and your moans into his mouth.

Been living out those fantasies through recklessly using his room. Getting off in front of a group of people, who just love hearing how badly you want to fuck your own brother. Night after night. Genji would leave, he says he’s not coming back for days, and you would use that to your advantage. His room, his bed, his sheets, Genji’s dirty clothes were the closest you ever thought you’d get to the real deal. You’d been getting away with it for so long, you felt you were sitting pretty. It must have been that mindset that got you caught.

Genji reaches between your legs, you eagerly spread them. He cups and squeezes your crotch. You gasp, back arching at how good it feels. 

“How’d you turn into a bigger slut than me?” Genji asks, pushing his fingers up into your underwear. Spreads your labia and presses against your wet hole. “You are one sick girl,” he whispers into your ear. “Wanting to fuck your brother, whoring in front of a camera.” He shoves your thin underwear to the side, teases his fingers over your folds before abruptly slipping two fingers inside of you, easy entry.

He grins as he keeps fingering you. Holding your neck so that you can’t look away from him as he does so. “Look at you,” he says. “What would they think? The innocent Shimada girl, thinking of her brother in such lewd ways. You’re filthier than me.”

Genji fingers you harder and harder. Finally shuts up, far too busy tongue fucking your mouth to tease. It all feels so damn good. You can’t believe it but you’re about to cum on his fingers, in front of everyone watching with the utmost interest, real live men. You do cum, knees buckling, gasping for air, saying Genji’s name.

Before the stars can even leave your vision, Genji shoves you back into the throws of hungry wolves licking their chops, becoming restless. He leans against a wall and watches the hounds be completely rude. None of them care about your nice dress. The group rips apart, tugs, and pulls until your ass and tits are exposed. Now they havefree reign to grope until you feel the bruises starting to form, to pinch until you cry out, and to bite until they leave their mark. They couldn’t care less about how yelpy you are, all the cries of pain, about being gentle, or about how your legs and arms are shaking, chest heaving. 

You’ve never had sex with any actual person, let alone more than one. No matter how many monster toys you’ve stuffed inside yourself, you’re still a big virgin. And now you’re terrified. Many protests sit on the tip of your tongue. For one reason or another, you don’t end up voicing any of them. When you do try to speak, someone roughly slides their fingers into your mouth, shoving them back into your throat so forcefully it makes you gag and drool. Fruitlessly, you attempt to wiggle out from between the wall of barrelled chests surrounding you on all sides, when one of them forces you down onto your knees.

“Wait!” you finally manage to cry out. “Genji, I don’t think I can do this.”

Genji smirks. “You can and you will.” He fiddles with his pants and takes his hard cock out, strokes it from base to head. “Besides… there’s not much to it. Just open your mouth and your legs and… take it.”

Just the sight of Genji erect has your pussy pulsing and gushing slick, you clamp your thighs together, trying to quell some of the throbbing.

One of the men presses his leaking tip to your lips. You don’t immediately open up. Stubbornly press your lips together and look up at him with daggers in your eyes. He has to force his thumb into your mouth. Hooks it over your bottom teeth and yanks your mouth open. Before you’re ready, he thrusts into your mouth. You gag violently, hit his thighs with your fists as he holds your flush with his crotch. You think about biting, think about using some of the skills you were taught growing up to get yourself out of this situation… and don’t. 

Even through your teary eyes, you can still see your brother— jerking his cock faster, eyes fixed, pupils blown as he watches you deep throat his friend, your pussy clenches. You relax your jaw and don’t bother to fight the horny men grabbing your arms, attaching your hands to their shafts. They use you like a toy. Your hands and mouth, flesh-lights. Moving your head and your fists up and down their cocks as fast or as slow as they are inclined to have them. 

The group takes quick turns fucking your mouth. Throwing your head from one harsh pair of hands to another pair. Each depraved man (they’d have to be, to be okay with this) has his own method and rhythm, but each one of them is just as brutal as the last. Using your mouth to get their pleasure and with complete lack of consideration for your comfort. Their treatment as your makeup running, face messy. Disgustingly wet with your own spit. Mascara running down your cheeks, lipstick ruined and smudged. 

At the point where your being tossed from cock to cock so much you don’t know who’s in your mouth, you’re hoisted onto your feet. They’ve grown tired of having you on your knees, and would rather have you standing and bent over instead. You’re assuming the same man who roughly bent you over is the same man lining up with your entrance. His bulbous cockhead spreading your labia apart, squelching as he pushes inside.

You look to Genji once more, panic stiffening you up as the man sinks further inside you. He pushes himself off the wall, hand still fisted around his shaft. He cradles your chin in one hand while rubbing his dick all along your cheek and lips.

“My turn,” he says.

Unlike his friend, Genji doesn’t need to fight you to get your mouth open. You open wide for him, allowing him to slide unhindered into your mouth. While Genji’s smugly pounding away at your throat, one man or another is pounding away at your cunt. Each punching whorish moans and groans from you. You keep your watery eyes and your lustful mind on Genji. The more you strain to look up at him, the more you’re turned on. The faces he makes and the grunts he lets off as he plummets into your mouth again and again, are nothing compared to your daydreams of what his face would look like while he has himself buried in something wet and warm.

You cum a couple more times before the men start grunting, stilling, and spurting hot cum all over your bare back and ass. One man’s instructed by Genji to cum on your face… while Genji’s still taking up space in your mouth. You’ve never been called such rude things as you have while these men are cumming: filthy whore, nasty slut, little bitch. Things, that if said to you by at any other time, around any one of the people who are hired to keep you safe or serve you, would earn them a lost finger or two. A near-death ass kicking and lost fingers, depending on who overhears it. Here, hearing these colorful names makes your walls clench has you even wetter. Only encourages the remaining few to degrade you even more. 

One by one, Genji’s friends stand back, stroking their softening dicks lazily in their hands. The strangers, having taken their satisfaction, simply walk out, mumbling incoherent thanks to Genji as they go. You never even got a chance to learn their name. Surely they knew who you were— didn’t they? Really, you couldn’t be bothered to care for too long. In fact, you find that you don’t care at all. All you care about is Genji holding your head in both of his hands, moving your head up and down his shaft at a dizzying speed. Your jaw’s so sore, throat raw. 

Suddenly Genji takes your by your head and throws you over onto the bed, shortly following after you. For the first time tonight he seems as desperate to sleep with you as you are to sleep with him. “Fuck,” he hisses as he climbs onto of you, “I always knew I was your favorite.”

He tosses your legs up to your chest. Leans forward and kisses you again. This time with more passion of a love, and fewer teeth mashing fervor. Though the slightly mellowed out energy only lasts for so long. When he plunges into your well-used heat, he immediately picks up the brutal pace he was using on your throat. Holding down your legs and keeping his attention trained on your delightfully exaggerated expression of pleasure. He feels better, more filling, better reaching than all of the others. If he keeps this up (and he will) you’re going to cum again in no time. Every fast stroke, every jab feels amazing, and only heightened by your remaining physical audience and the audience of who knows how many on the stream. 

“Are you going to cum?” Genji asks through fevered breath. You nod. He shifts, adjusting so he can better jackhammer into you at an even faster pace. “On your _brother’s_ cock?” he asks incredulously. 

You nod again and wine, “Yes!”

“Good,” he says, reaching for and grabbing as much of your hair as he can. “'Cause I’m going to cum in your pussy.”

You shake your head uselessly. As if he’d listen— not as if you really want him to. Just like everything tonight you’re unsure and a little scared. And just like all the other times tonight, your protests and all of your sound thinking flies away once your eyes start to roll and your toes curl. Your walls squeezing tightly, fluttering wildly around Genji’s length as he buries it balls deep inside of your body. He leaves all his seed, just as he promised. Cock swelling and pumping out line after line.

Genji pulls out, hops off the bed, and grabs the camera. He brings it over, pointing it directly at your puffy, used up pussy. You can see it for all its glory on the screen. He smacks your ass. “Push it out,” he says. “We all want to see.”

You’re already leaking. It only takes a gentle push to get it flowing out and dripping down between the crack of your ass. You watch it flow with disbelief. The time when Genji didn’t know about your taboo attraction or your disgraceful camgirling feeling worlds away now. You keep pushing, and Genji keeps fingering the mess back inside. Until no more comes out, his fingers are filthy, and there’s a little wet stain just underneath you.

Genji sits back, wipes his fingers on the bed, keeping the camera focused on you and your afterglow. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone and checks the time. “The night’s still young, boys!” he says looking back at the remaining three. “Who’s ready to go again?”


End file.
